Operation: Scare Sherman
by simsperson56
Summary: Friday, June 13th. While it may be a normal day for most people, it certainly wasn't for Penny. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time, as she would finally be able to pull the greatest trick ever to scare Sherman. It was a fairly simple plan, which Penny decided to call 'Operation: Scare Sherman'.


**Good morning, afternoon, evening, or whatever time it is where you live. This is an idea that I got yesterday, and I hope you enjoy it. It will just be a one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Friday, June 13th.

While it may be a normal day for most people, it certainly wasn't for Penny. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time, as she would finally be able to pull the greatest trick ever to scare Sherman.

It was a fairly simple plan, which Penny decided to call 'Operation: Scare Sherman'. The first (and most frustrating) step of the plan was to ask to sleep over at Sherman's penthouse.

It might not sound very difficult, but the problem was Penny's dad. He was strictly against her sleeping over at a boy's house. She remembered that argument like it was yesterday.

Because it was.

* * *

"_Dad?" Penny asked._

_Paul grunted, not moving from his seat. "What do you want?" he growled._

"_Can I sleep over at Sherman's house tomorrow night?"_

_Paul suddenly bolted out of his seat with rage. "Absolutely not, young lady! You are far too old to have boy-girl sleepovers!"_

"_Please?" Penny begged._

_Paul didn't budge. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no."_

"_Paul!" Patty scolded from across the room. "She's only seven!"_

"_And a half!" Paul roared._

"_Like it matters!" Patty rebelled. "Besides, Mr. Peabody will be watching them!"_

"_Ugh, Mr. Peabody," Paul scoffed. "I don't care how many instruments he can play or how well he can cook! The answer is no!"_

_Patty didn't seem affected by Paul's rage. "You can go, Penny. I'll convince Mr. Peabody."_

_Penny squealed with delight. "Thanks, mom!"_

_She ran back to her room, while Paul loudly fumed on the couch._

* * *

Luckily, Patty managed to convince Mr. Peabody without too much difficulty. The only condition was that Penny was not allowed to sleep with Sherman in his bed, for obvious reasons.

At four o'clock in the afternoon, Patty drove Penny to Mr. Peabody and Sherman's house, while Paul stayed home and complained about Patty. Penny brought a backpack with her to carry her clothes.

It was a hot day, with puffy clouds dotting the blue skies. It was a beautiful day to take a walk in the park or play on a playground.

However, instead of doing any of that stuff, Penny would be activating the main part of Operation: Scare Sherman.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Peabody!" Penny greeted.

She and her mom wandered into the living room of the penthouse, with Penny wearing her backpack.

"You can place your backpack on that table," said Mr. Peabody, pointing to an empty end table.

"Where's Sherman?" Penny questioned, placing her backpack on the end table.

"He's in his room," Mr. Peabody replied.

Penny ran into Sherman's room to find him playing on his blue 3DS.

"Hi, Penny!" Sherman greeted.

"Hey, Sherman," Penny replied. She jumped onto Sherman's bed and sat next to him. Time to activate step two of Penny's plan. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"Um, Friday?" said Sherman.

"I mean the date, silly!" Penny laughed, playfully punching Sherman in the shoulder.

"The 13th?"

"Exactly. Today is Friday the 13th!"

Sherman got a bored look on his face. "So?"

"So you will have a bunch of bad luck."

"Eh, I don't believe in that nonsense."

Penny looked distraught. "Why not?"

Sherman shuffled on his bed. "Mr. Peabody says those stories are made up by a bunch of nerds who have never got a girlfriend in their lives."

Penny burst out laughing at that comment. "I seriously doubt that nerds without girlfriends would come up with stories like that!"

"Tell that to Mr. Peabody."

Penny stayed silent. Although Sherman might think that she is silly, she knew what she was doing. What Sherman didn't know was that that was step two of Operation: Scare Sherman. All she would have to do now was wait until night, and then initiate step three. The most traumatizing part.

* * *

For the next few hours, the puffy clouds outside grew under the daytime sun, until they transformed into towering thunderclouds. The skies grew dark and lightning crackled across the sky.

While Mr. Peabody and Sherman were rather upset due to the bad weather, Penny was quite happy. It meant that she had a more ideal setting to activate her plan.

At 9:50, Sherman and Penny were dressed in their Pjs, and Penny's backpack was on the ground next to Sherman's bed. Her blue sleeping bag was laid out on the floor. The storm continued to rage on outside.

"So, what do you want to do?" Penny asked..

"I don't know," Sherman replied, "I'm bored of my 3DS."

Suddenly, there was a huge flash outside, followed by a deafening boom. Then, the penthouse was plunged into darkness. The lights, the clocks, and everything electronic went out. The tall skyscrapers of the city suddenly went dark.

"Sherman? Penny? Are you guys okay?" Mr. Peabody's voice sliced through the air.

"We're fine!" Sherman called out.

"Okay," said Mr. Peabody.

Penny sighed. "_Now _what are we gonna do?"

Instead of giving an answer, Sherman got up and began to leave the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he announced.

Once Sherman was gone, Penny sprang into action. She leaped from the bed and pulled out a clown mask from her backpack. She put the clown mask on and ran into Sherman's closet, making sure to shut the door behind her. It was time to activate step three of Penny's devilish plan.

Penny was quite ecstatic. Not only was it Friday the 13th, but there was a raging thunderstorm outside and the power was out, creating the perfect mood for her to frighten Sherman.

After waiting for what seemed like half an hour, Penny could hear Sherman entering his room.

"Penny?" he called out. "Where are you?"

It took a boatload of effort for Penny to prevent herself from giggling.

"Penny?" Sherman called again. Then he quieted down. "Maybe she left?" he muttered.

Penny reached her hand out and opened the closet door a crack. Sherman sounded kind of scared. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Before long, she could see Sherman's face visible in the crack. Luckily, Penny wasn't on the side Sherman was looking at. _Sherman sounds so scared, _Penny thought.

With a mischievous grin on her face, Penny grabbed the door handle, and then she slammed the closet door shut.

Sherman's voice was trembling."H-hello?" he said.

The closet door began to open again and Sherman peeked inside, except this time, he stood farther back.

Finally, Penny made her move. With one swift movement, she positioned her head so Sherman was staring right at her clown mask.

Never before had she heard Sherman scream so loud.

"AHHHHH, MR. PEABODY!" Sherman wailed. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY CLOSET!"

Penny laughed so hard, she felt like she was going to die of laughter. Within a few seconds, Mr. Peabody was in Sherman's room holding a flashlight, and Sherman was crying on his bed.

"What happened?" Mr. Peabody asked Sherman urgently.

"I... looked in m-my closet! A-and there was t-his monster! It looked l-l-like a clown!" Sherman's voice came out hoarse and muffled.

Penny opened the closet door and came out, not wearing the clown mask anymore. Instead, she held the mask in her hand.

"Penny!" Mr. Peabody scolded. "That was really mean!"

"Sorry," said Penny, her head held down. "I just wanted to mess with Sherman."

"Well, you better hope Sherman isn't mad at you!" Mr. Peabody snapped.

Penny stayed deep in thought. Apparently she wasn't thinking too far ahead.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Peabody was gone and Sherman had finally calmed down. Penny had also finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to Sherman. Unfortunately, the power was still out.

"S-Sherman?" Penny sputtered.

Sherman looked up, not saying anything.

"I'm really sorry," Penny spoke quietly, "for scaring you like that."

A warm smile spread across Sherman's face. "It's okay," he said.

Penny was relieved. _I didn't think Sherman would forgive me so easily! _She thought.

"So, we're good?" Penny asked.

Sherman's warm smile was replaced with a more devilish one. "Oh. I'm afraid we're not done here."

"Wait, what?" said Penny, sounding a bit frightened.

"I'm afraid things are already in motion," Sherman spoke.

"Things?" Penny began to shudder. "W-What kind of things?"

Sherman didn't answer the question. "Oh... how I wish I could help you, Penny. But it's out of my hands."

Penny sighed in defeat. _I should have known that I wasn't gonna get off that easy... _she thought.

Suddenly, Sherman snapped and punched Penny in the leg.

"Oowww..." Penny moaned, rubbing the area that Sherman punched.

Sherman simply just sat there, grinning.

"All right, all right. You got me back. Are we done now?"

"Yes," said Sherman. "With Phase 1."

"Aw man!" Penny groaned.

"Happy Friday the 13th, Penny," Sherman snickered.

Sherman laughed evilly, thinking about how he was going to get revenge on Penny for almost giving him a heart attack.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I just HAD to write this. It would not get out of my head for the past few days.**

**I will take suggestions for how Sherman will get revenge on Penny. I will not make Sherman scare Penny like that though, something else. Or he could scare her a different way. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me either with a review or a PM (Preferably a PM). **

**I also have a new story called The Bleak Future, which is a crossover between Mr. Peabody and Sherman and The Giver. Feel free to check it out if you want.**

**Anyways, have a good day. Or night. Whenever you're viewing this.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
